Caretaker
by invaderhorizongreen
Summary: After fighting a heartless Riku finds himself in the hands of an old foe.
1. Waking up

I dont own anyone here, and this was inspired by some fan art. Don't know if I will continue or not with this one.

Riku woke in a cold sweat, and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. There was no clue as to where he was, or whom he was with. The last thing he recalled, was fighting a new plant like heartless. Looking about he was in a crude room, made of stone walls, the only window was heavily barred. He was laying on a rather ornate bed, with several blankets, draped over him. Next to the bed was an ornate chair, that looked well worn. Unexpectedly there came the sound of footsteps, and a door in the far wall of the room opened. Trying to sit up, Riku found he was completely paralyzed. He was breathing but his body seemed frozen, that made him worried but not enough to panic.

"Good to see you awake." Came a familiar voice. "I was concerned about my pet."

Riku felt rage and shock rise is his heart, only to have his voice freeze up in his throat. Ansem wandered over, and sat next to Riku who was watched him warily. He could very well take over him, here and now.

"You are very fortunate I found you, that heartless unleashed a paralyzing toxin." He mused close to him. "You are going to be unable to move for a few days, but should recover fully."

"What about Sora, and Kairi?" Riku thought. "Do they know where I am?"

"You are in good hands." Reassured Ansem. "There is nothing to worry about."

Inwardly Riku was now panicking and sweat was starting to trickle down his forehead. However Anesm could read his thoughts, and he needed to calm the boy down. Soundlessly he pulled the blankets away, sat Riku upright and got very close to him.

"Shhhhhh." He whispered in Rikus ear, sending shivers down his spine.

With that he felt Ansem, making small circles on his back in an attempt to calm him. If he could have curled his fingers in disgust, Riku would be doing that now. Instead of calming his breathing rate sped, up causing him to gasp.

"You need to calm down." Ansem warned. "Otherwise you will enact the secondary effects of the toxin." "That will be very painful, something you would not want to experience."

Without another word, Ansem scooped Riku up, and carried him bridal style to a hammock in the center of the room. Setting him down, he started to gently rock it, while his shadow minion wandered in. In the beings hand was a small cup of sorts, that was brought to Rikus lips. Hesitantly Riku swallowed the warm tea, then got a feeling of floating.

"Good boy." Ansem cooed. "This will help counter the toxin."

At first Riku thought it was a sleeping potion, but instead it made him in a more relaxed state. Right now he had an urge to be comforted, it would not matter who right now. Smiling Ansem leaned in, and planted a soft kiss on the boys forehead. Then cupped the boys chin in his hand, causing Riku to blush. He was not one, to admit he welcomed affection in certain forms, much less from his hated foe. Ansem continued to coo at him softly,while slightly rocking the hammock.

"No." He thought. "I am not enjoying this."

Though he was getting a sensation in his left hand back, and he managed to curl the fingers into a fist. However trying to move his arm, only resulted in a jelly like quivering. Ansem picked up on this, moving Riku so that he was now embraced in a hug.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of you." Ansem chuckled.


	2. Questions and answers

Right now if he was able to , Riku would have smacked Ansem hard. They very well knew he hated this,but what was worse is that he was helpless. Though he found himself swiftly falling asleep, and fighting it with all his worth. There was also that worry in the back of his mind as well. He had no idea where Kairi and Sora were, much less if they were safe.

"Good, get some rest." Ansem instructed. "I will be here when you wake."

Riku came to later on, finding he could move his other hand now, though his arms trembled.

"Good to see you awake." Laughed Ansem. "I hope you slept well, and I see you have more movement."

"I would much rather sleep, in a grave." Riku growled.

"I could arrange that." Anesm countered.

Riku just glared at him till he noticed that his clothes, had been switched with pajamas. The pajamas resembled a child's sailor outfit of sorts, and fit him perfectly.

"I thought you might have wanted, to be in something more comfortable." Ansem chuckled.

That made Riku's skin crawl, he had been undressed in his sleep, unknowingly. This monster had actually touched him, and he was completely helpless.

"I am not a child." Growled Riku. " I dont need, to be taken care of."

"You are not really in any postilion to otherwise help yourself." Anaem coolly remarked. "I suggest you cooperate for the time being, or I will make you wish you had."

Riku got silent he did have a point, but it was good to be able to use his hands again. Perhaps it would be better to bide his time.

There was something that ,just did not seem right. Furthermore this was really, starting to creep him out. Still there must be some explanation for why he was here, much less why his most hated foe was as well. However looking at them he noticed, what appeared to be a collar of sorts.

"What is up with that necklace?" He mused.

"That is no mere necklace." Ansem growled.

"You dont want to discuss it?" Riku countered. "I take it you are someones pet now?"

"I am no ones pet!" Ansem fumed.

"Then tell me what is up with it?" Riku poked.

"Very well, I am a servant." Ansem hissed

"Servant? To whom?" Riku inquired.

"I no longer wish, to discus this." Ansem glowered.

Riku now knew he had found a soft spot to press on, if the need arose. Though the thought of him being a servant, puzzled him greatly. Shortly thereafter it was time for another dose,of the antitoxin. It was good to have full use of his upper body, and a wheel chair was brought in for him as well. That he was not happy with, although it was better than being confined to bed all the time.

"So I take it you hate, your current situation." Riku spoke up.

"As much as you hate your current predicament." Ansem countered.

"Let me guess, this is a permanent thing." Riku Laughed.

"If I was allowed to harm you I would do so." Ansem snarled. "However it is time for your next dose of antitoxin."

Riku turned his head, to see some vials, they glowed a soft green, and some needles nearby.

"So sorry I have to do it this way." Ansem remarked. "I will try to make this painless."

(If you like this please give me a review,as well as any suggestions for the next chapter.)


	3. Terrible findings

Riku took one look at the needles and tired backing away from Ansem, was he being serious? He hated shots, they were not necessarily painful, Riku just hated the sensation of them. Furthermore, getting one from Ansem , would not be pleasant. Besides why would they trust, a liquid that was glowing green like that.

"Get away from me." He hissed.

"I told you, we really dont have a choice." Ansem countered. "Please dont make this harder on yourself."

"For all I know that is poison, or at least something to weaken me." Riku snorted.

"I can assure you it is safe." Ansem offered. "Do you need proof?"

"Yes that would be helpful." Riku Glowered.

Ansem set the tray aside, and gathered Riku into a wheel chair, then strapped him in. Not that Riku gave him an easy time, about it. From what he could tell, this place was a smallish castle. The place was built with cobble stone, but had rather elaborate windows in stained glass, the rooms were well furnished.

"So tell me what is this place?" Riku asked.

"My temporary home, for the time being." Ansem glowered.

"They just dumped you here?" He inquired.

"I was forced to build this place." Ansem glowered.

"Not bad." Riku mused. "Beats the dungeon, you belong in."

Ansem was livid at that remark, his eyes darkened, his mouth in a vicious scowl. However he was not permitted to harm him. Passing by one room, Riku heard a moan of pain. That made Riku turn a bit cold, he recognized that voice, that was his friend. Ansem took his sweet time, wheeling him to the door then opening it. Inside Riku saw his friend heavily bandaged, but barely awake.

"I see you know my guest." Ansem coolly remarked.

"If you have hurt her!" Riku Growled.

"I tried the toxin antidote, on her first." Ansem revealed. " I could not risk, trying it out on you, all it did was make her very weak." "Eventually I got it, stable enough to try on you."

"She could not give consent." Riku glowered. "You have no right, she might have been aware the while time."

"You and I would be dead" Ansem countered. "Sacrifices had to be made."

"I would rather have been dead, than live to see you experiment on her." Riku raged.

"I wound up taking you, and she followed." Ansem smirked. "She put up a hell of a fight over you." "I do admit she is a hard one to take down, even when hurt." "Eventually she went down."

"The torture stops here." Riku commanded. "I wont let you hurt her anymore."

"Riku...is...that...you...?" Came his friends voice.

"Yes, I am here, alive and well thanks to you and Ansem." Riku bitterly spoke.

"You owe your life to her, she found the three of you, after that heartless attacked, and fended off the others." Ansem chimed in.

"She what?" Riku gasped.

"Thanks to her all of you were not completely paralyzed, she got torn up badly." Ansem continued. "She is also very sick, that heartless poisoned her, as well as her taking poison from the three of you"

I dont believe you." Riku huffed. "Besides why are you here?" "Where are Sora and Kairi"

"I resound with you,she saved you, and I was saved as well." Ansem hissed. "In turn was torn from you, and begged not to die." "The powers that be,keep me alive for now." "As for your friends, I suspect the organization have them."

"Good, the caretaker of this world can keep tabs on them." Riku smirked. "She would never let them fall, into your hands."

"Not quite, that is her. Ansem laughed. "However I still have you, and her in this current state she cant leave."

"This is my fault." Riku said crestfallen.

"Not your fault... at all." His friend rasped. " Ansem,...he must chose his...permanent master soon."

"So that means I could be your master." Riku exclaimed. "What a role reversal,that would be."

"Enough!" Ansem shouted. "Both of you need some rest."

"I am not leaving her." Riku protested, glaring.

"I suppose, I could move her to your room." Ansem offered. "However she might not, be up to it yet."

"Yet?" Riku questioned.

"She just woke up." Ansem replied. "After she went down, her body became paralyzed,her limbs froze in place." "Right now she is best left here."

Riku lapsed into silence, at least she was not aware the whole time. Still that did not justify, the act in the least. However there was nothing more, he could do for now. At least she was finally awake, though possibly hurt.

"Get some rest." Riku ordered. "I will see you soon."

With that he falls silent, who knows what Ansem had really done to them. They shuddered to think about it, but were grateful they were alive. Yes the guardian was powerful, but their power would wane, before they gained new abilities, or they did too much. Riku found himself wheeled back to the other room, to find Ansem's guardian waiting.

"Now is the time for your next dose."Ansem informed him. "Try not to scream too loud."

Before He could answer two of the syringes were plunged into his arms, while Ansem held his mouth shut. The antitoxin stung like hell, but thankfully it quickly passed. Reeling Riku, found sleep being cast on him, soon they were limp, then moved back into bed for the time being.

Elsewhere, Sora and Kairi came to, both of them groaned, then looked around.

"W..where are we?" Sora Groaned. "Riku where are you?"

"I don't know where he is." Kairi answered. "I dont even know where we are."

"You are in good hands princess." Came a familiar voice.

"Axel..." Sighed Sora. "What are you doing here."

"Well for now taking care of you two, be glad Vexen found you in time." Axel continued.

"Who is Vexen?" Kairi asked alarmed.

"You will see him in a bit." Axel answered.

"Don't worry they wont hurt us." Sora reassured. "Besides I bet Riku is safe and sound."


	4. Uneasy truce

I own no one here , so far we have Riku waking up in strange places, and a newly freed organization.

"We have no idea where Riku is." Axel spoke up.

"But...he was with us." Sora exclaimed.

"I am sure he is ok." Reassured Kairi. "Why are you here, are the others here?" She inquired.

"We all are, but confined to this castle,our solitary confinement ended a month ago. Axel informed them.

"Well they are awake I see." Came the voice of Vexen. "Good the next dose is ready."

"We are here due, to whomever guards this world." Zexion spoke up.

"Don't worry we cant harm you." Vexen spoke up.

"Hey princess, did not expect to see you again." Came the voice of Demyx.

"You!" Said Kairi with a smirk. "I remember you."

"Don't kill me." Demyx stuttered. "I am here to help honest, we are good now."

"I dont think so." Sora called summoning the keyblade, only to have it fall from his hand.

"I am afraid you are in no condition to fight." Vexen calmly spoke. "Now we can either inject the solution, or you can drink it."

"Wait you are helping?" Sora paused.

"We dont have much of an option." Kairi bravely spoke.

"We need to get you to take this quickly, before the toxin sets in again." Vexen spoke up. "I nearly lost both of you."

"Alright." Said Kairi, as Demyx, helped her sit upright.

Both of them drank silently, though the antitoxin had a rather bitter aftertaste. Sora was not convinced, but knew they were at a disadvantage here. He was a little discouraged, not knowing where Riku was. Kairi was a little concerned, but was doing her best not to show it.

"So do you want to go play some games?" Demyx spoke up. "Or at least have a tour of the place?"

"Did someone say games?" Came the Voice of Luxord.

"Not that kind." Zexion spoke up.

"I am tired of solitaire." Luxord spoke. "Tired of only these walls, no place to go."

At that moment a book appeared, it hovered over a table before settling down. The pages opened of their own accord, and showed the place they were in, a lake nearby, and a small town. There was a groaning sound, as the front doors of the castle opened.

"Looks like we can finally go outside." Axel said in awe.

"I forgot what outside looked like." Luxord spoke softly.

"How long have you been here?" Sora asked.

"Who knows, years, centuries,.." Demyx trailed off. "last thing we saw was this great bird, as we were traveled, then we were led here."

"We were led one by one to cells, later on floors all to ourselves." Axel sighed.

"I think this was meant to break you." Kairi spoke. "As well as to make up for your wrongs."

"It was a lovey trip though, we got to sleep under the stars." Luxord mused.

"But where is Riku?" Sora spoke, as the book again sifted pages.

"There, far away from here." Kairi spoke. "I can sense Ansem too."

"Great." Sora moaned. "We are in no shape to confront him, and neither is Riku."

"We can help." Said Demyx. "At least I hope we can."

"I dont think any of us, are allowed past the town." Zexion chimed in, pointing out a barrier, around the town.

"Well I hope he is ok." Sora sighed.

"Well till we are better, we appoint you our caretakers." Kairi offered.

"But...Kairi!" Sora Yelped.

"That is a deal." Axel mused, as the superior stepped in.

"Hello Sora," He smirked. "Long time no see."

Elsewhere Riku woke up, to see Ansem sitting in a chair next to his bed. Tying to sit up he found out he was strapped to the bed. They tugged at the restraints, they were locked in place, tightly.

"You were sleepwalking." Ansem mused. "You tired to get into her room, before you had a toxin relapse."

"You better not have hurt her." Riku spat.

At that moment a crash, followed by a moan of pain was heard.

"Well looks like she may have hurt herself." Ansem sighed, heading towards the room next door.

"Get away from me." Came a hissing voice.

"Look, you need to stay in bed." Ansem growled.

"I wont let you hurt him." His friend spat.

"I have not." Ansem countered, picking her up, and taking her to the room Riku was in.

"let go of me!" His friend protested.

"Settle down ." Called Riku. "You are in no shape to help."

"He does have a point." Ansem smirked. "I almost forgot, how much you fight."

With that he set her down in the hammock.

"How about something to eat?" He asked Riku, who glowered at the two of then.

"If you even think..." She answered as Ansem clamped her mouth shut.

"Yes thank you." Riku sighed.

"Before we do that, it is bath time." Ansem announced.

Riku turned red, no way in hell he was gonna let this monster bathe him. Ansem's minion was already drawing a bath, and approached his friend, he removed his hand.

"You said I would be out for this." She protested.

"Well I have changed my mind." Ansem smirked, I promise it wont be too painful.

Ansem pulled out a few vials of sorts. They took those back into the bath, and poured them into the tub. It was going to be painful, he returned to the his friend, his minion gathered her up, taking her to the bath. Ansem on the other hand, released Riku and scooped him up. Not long thereafter there were the sounds of muffled screams.

"Will she be ok?" Riku gasped.

"She will be fine." Ansem responded

"You sure?" Riku choked alarmed.

"Well this is the first time, she has had this done awake." Ansem answered. "Hopefully she will be more compliant, from here on out."

With that Riku was taken to the other bath, stripped down, then gently set in a warm tub. His bath was a short one, and he hated every moment of it. Swiftly he was toweled off, and moved back to bed in fresh clothes. His friend was carefully dried, and also put into some fresh clothes. She was still reeling, there was no way they were going to try that again, that was a stupid move, at least they knew exactly where they stood. Ansem removed the gag, and she let out soft moan, then nothing more. Gingerly he took her back to the room, setting her in the other guest bed. Everything hurt, they did not even want to move at this point.

"Good girl." He purred. "You are going to behave now?"

"..." Was the reply, as she lay with her eyes closed.

After that, Ansem brought some breakfast stuff in, scrambled eggs, toast, and some juice of sorts. Setting a tray down he let Riku eat, but he ate half halfheartedly wondering about his friend.

"Hey what about her.? " Riku asked.

"She might be to hurting to eat." Ansem chuckled."You can try if you want, don't say I did not warn you."

Riku took a plate, slowly walking over to the other bed, and sitting down.

"Hey there." He called softly.

She opened her eyes, almost looking past him.

"You should eat." Riku offered, lifting her head up, only to have her yelp.

"Don't touch me." She hissed."That hurts."

"She will be a little touch sensitive for a few hours." Said Ansem. "Do be gentle."

"Sorry." Riku answered. "Please eat something for my sake."

They eat, slowly, but eventually it proves to be too much, Riku has them drink some juice before they leave them be. This is not how he wanted things to be, hopefully they could escape soon. For now it was better to be compliant, for their own safety and well being. Their caretaker may be disarmed, but they were still dangerous to a degree. His friend was a fighter to the bitter end. He just hoped, this would not lead to some sort of punishment for the both of them.


	5. Uncertain fate

I own no one here

Sora froze upon hearing Xemnas, then he noticed that the smile was a half one, and they were almost looking though him. That struck him as odd, wait why were his eyes so white, almost clouded over. Saix was next to him, leading him on, till they reached the bed Sora was on. Uncertain they sat down, Sora watched him with a sense of unease.

"I would say it is good to see you." Xemnas sighed.

"What did they do to you?" Sora cautiously spoke.

"I don't know, I awoke like this, alone.." The superior trailed off.

"Is this permanent?" Sora asked, feeling a bit saddened.

"I .. have tired everything..." Xemnas hissed. "Nothing works."

"Ease up there, he is still a little bitter about it." Axel confronted.

"Perhaps your caretaker, can help." Sora offered.

"If we can find them." Axel chimed in.

Kairi looked up at him, to see him in this state, so broken, and rather crestfallen. Their one time foe reduced to this, could they really be trusted. Either way, Kairi stumbled over, and decided to hug him one. Xemnas stiffened, at first expecting to be attacked, when nothing came the paused. He had been so certain, that everyone would be taking advantage of it. Instead they had made accommodations for him. The first few weeks had been difficult, they just wanted to see again, even with Vexen's help they were still blind. Still this small act of kindness puzzled him, was there a hidden motive behind it? He had lost everything save his life right now, perhaps he should accept it. However he now had these two, they were clearly a little ill but alright. Perhaps he could make amends, but would they trust him.

Elsewhere Riku was watching his friend sleep, Ansem walked in with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Would you mind helping to gather supplies?" He offered.

"What about her?" Riku asked.

"She will be sleeping for hours yet." He replied. "They could use the rest."

"Alright." Riku responded half heatedly.

The two of them hiked for a mile in silence, then a town showed up a small but well adorned place. The area appeared to be a trading post of sorts, lots of flowers and ribbons adorned the area. Riku wondered if it was some sort of festival going on. Ansem stopped just outside of it and sat down. Handing over a list, and some money he watched Riku enter it. It angered him to be this close , yet unable to enter it, and to everyone he was invisible as well. It was easy to find what they needed as well as plenty of money left over. Before leaving Riku was allowed to pull a slip of paper out of a drawing. The prize was a bag of sweets, and chocolates. He was gonna save some of the candy for Sora.

Back at Ansems home Invader woke up, they were going to make an escape attempt. Getting out of bed proved difficult, staggering they made it to the door. Opening it they were met with some stairs. Cautiously they crawled down them, and found the door to outside surprisingly unlocked. Once outside they were surrounded by the stone walls of a courtyard, as well as some iron gates. They were locked, tight and there were no keys in sight, at all. A wave of dizziness swept over her, dam Ansem must have done something to that bath. Then they saw some plants nearby, of course, they had gotten a hold of some of them. These plants could heal, but in doing so could keep you nearly bedridden for a week. They were used mainly for minimizing movement, giving rise to the name was marked by dark purple leaves, and silvery bell like flowers. Wearied she lay down by the gate.

"Hey there, I brought you something." Riku called , to be met with silence.

"I thought they were going to attempt to escape, they wont get far." Ansem chuckled summoning his minion.

"I hope she is ok." Riku said alarmed.

"Go fetch her."Ansem commanded. "She wont get far, her bath last night had some well lets say components to make her more manageable."

"What did you do!" Riku shouted.

"Nothing harmful if that is what you are thinking." Ansem mused. "Just a flower that reduces ones energy, oh you might be a little tired from that hike as well."

"What..." Trailed off Riku feeling a little lightheaded.

"Here why dont you lay down?" Ansem said grabbing his arm.

"Get your hands off me." Riku protested.

Ansem just laughed at his feeble attempts to get away, then carried the boy back to bed. At this moment his minion came in, carrying his friend, she was awake but quiet. She was set down in the hammock.

"I promise to treat both of you well." Ansem grinned. "Would either of you like something to eat."

"I am hungry." Riku spoke up.

"Excellent, I will have something for you in a little bit." Ansem mused.

True to his word, Ansem soon made a stew, and brought out two bowls.

"Alright which one of you will be first?" Ansem offered.

"What do you have in mind?" His friend asked.

"I see you have offered to go first." Ansem laughed. "However I will not be having you fighting me."

Setting the bowls down, he walked over, to the bed his minion following. His minion grabbed her legs, while Ansem pinned her arms. It was then they noticed, the blanket like wrap underneath them, with a few straps. His minion wrapped the first half around her, while Ansem tied her arms in, then crossed them over her chest. She was now immobilized, and glanced over at Riku. His minon took a tray and set it over Riku's lap, while setting down a bowl and spoon. Riku ate in silence keeping an eye on ansem.

"Just keep calm." Riku offered.

"Do you have to watch?" She asked.

"I just want to make sure he wont hurt you." Riku defended.

"What could you do to.." she replied as Ansem clamped her mouth shut.

"Enough." Ansem said.

She was sat up, with pillows propping her upright, while Ansem spoon fed her. Afterwards, she promptly fell asleep. The flowers nectar had worked well on her, Ansem undid the straps and made his way to Riku. He had set the spoon down, feeling a little dizzy and weak.

"Here let me help you finish." Ansem said closing in.

"If you think I will let you." Riku Shot back.

"Don't make this harder on yourself." Ansem mused.

Riku felt Ansem lift his head up, and bring the bowl to his lips. After he finished, they drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Later that night his friend awoke, and tossed a pillow at Riku. He worke with a start, and semi glared at them.

"I am going to get you out of here." She replied.

"How?" Riku whispered back.

"Like this." She said opening a portal. "Sora needs you."

Riku saw a soft glow, beneath him, and a room below.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me, hurry now I cant keep it open forever."

"I will return." Riku said slipping though it. "I promise.


	6. To capture a heartless

I own no one here.

"I am sorry.." Xemnas trailed off, as Kairi hugged him one.

"I forgive you." Kairi spoke.

"Thank you." He whispered, then got off the bed.

Saix moved in , helping him to his feet, and the two of them left the room. Riku softly fell though the portal, landing on the bed next to Sora. Startled at first, Sora semi jumped, then saw it was Riku. Kairi was started as well, they had been nearly worried sick about him. It was good to know he, was now here with them seemingly safe and sound. However Riku looked a little weary, and a bit tired as well, as if they had been struggling with something.

"Riku." Sora called hugging him one. "Where have you been?"

"With somone I would rather, never see again." He hissed.

"Where is our friend." Kairi spoke up.

"She stayed behind." Riku sighed. "She is in his hands."

"I understand." Sora chimed in before feeling a bit dizzy.

"You alright?" Riku asked.

"I am..." Sora said passing out, and starting to convulse.

Lexaeus rushed in, grabbing him one, and rushing him to Vexen.

"What is going on?" Kairi yelped.

"Relapse." Zexion spoke up. "That is bad."

Vexen looked over Sora, and gave him a double dose, and watched in a state of concern. His convolutions ceased, for now he was stable. This was not good, then Vexen noticed a certain vine like mark on his arm. That was worse, that means the toxin was starting to counter his best efforts. His worst fears were confirmed, this heartless was a parasite, looking for a host. Why it was not affecting the others was not important right now.

"I have some bad news." Vexen said rusing into the room. "That heartless you encountered, was parasitic in nature."

"Is there any way to counter it?" Riku spoke.

"Well currently I have an antitoxin, but it is wearing off. Vexen contiuned.

"So why am I alright?" Kairi called.

"I will have to do further testing." Vexen replied. "I don't know for certian."

"Anything I can do to help?" Riku said?

"Well if we can capture that heartless, it woud be a start." Vexen offered.

"Any way that is going to work?" Riku sighed. "Remember the keyblade kills them."

"Well you might have a chance with these." Vexen offered. "Zexion did create some ice magic potions, that might work."

"How do we use them?" Kairi asked.

"You toss them at your target, they will create a freezing blast." Zexion chimed in. "It will imobolize them for a short while. "

"Well lets give it a try then." Riku spoke up.

"I wish I could come with you." Vexen spoke up.

A clinking sound was heard and the collar on Lexaues fell off. He rubbed his neck one, I guess that meant he was coming with them. Riku, Kairi, and Lexious went through a corridor, to where the heartless might be, several potions in hand. On the other side, they were in a barren place. Nothing seemed to grow there, however there was an ominous feeling in the air. There came a faint rustling, then a hissing sound. Out of the ground sprung the heartless, it resembled a plant, of sorts, the vines were tipped in thorns, and oozed something like venom. Red eyes glowed, and a hissing call resounded.

"Stay away from the vines." Riku called, as the heartless shrieked.

That was easier said than done, in desperation Riku tossed a potion. An explosion of ice, sent everyone reeling, but there was sudden stillness. The heartless was trapped, and Lexaeus grabbed a hold of it. Many leaves were shut around it, as it had tired to shield itself. Riku breathed a sigh of re leaf. Once in Vexes lab it was secured into a holding tank, and Vexen was awaiting for it to thaw. How they were going to get a sample, would be easy or hard depending on how it reacted. For now they took out a device that would allow for a core sample. After the sample was taken they sliced, it taking care to secure the rest. Lest they have multiple heartless to deal with.

Kairi on the other hand, went to check in on Sora, and found him sleeping soundly. Feeling sorry for them she wandered close, then hugged him in a soft on the other hand, went to check in on Sora, and found him sleeping soundly. Feeling sorry for them she wandered close, then hugged him in a soft greeting. Sora smiled in his sleep, and hugged her back. She was a little worried about him. Riku soon joined her, they hoped things would turn out for the best. Right now all they wanted to do was watch over Sora. The mark on his arm,and his current state worried them greatly. In the back of his mind Riku wondered how his friend was fairing.


	7. Stable

I own no one here. Sorry for the delay, life has gotten in the way.

Anesm was deep in sleep, when he was awakened by a light of sort. He had anticipated this, although not by this point so soon. Right now he was a bit annoyed, his revenge towards Riku was cut short. Although she was still here, that meant no one was around to witness anything. However that would make it more difficult to, get supplies as he was currently a prisoner here. In her state, this was a very risky move, that could cost them.

"How clever of you, biding your time." He mused. "Pray tell me, how am I to get supplies now?"

"I can arrange something." Invader replied dazed.

"You are not attempting anything, till further notice." Ansem retorted. "We should be good for a few days."

"He needed to help Sora." invader answered in a drowsy manner.

"Go back to sleep." Ansem ordered. "We can continue our talk later."

He gave out a sigh, leaving the room, he was genuinely trying to help. She kept making things worse, what was it going to take to get though to her? She did have a good reason not to trust them, although perhaps they could strike a deal. At least she was not at the point, of being able to attack him. Although how long would that last, she had recovered quicker than anticipated.

Elsewhere Vexen had been working nonstop, to find some way to fix Sora's current state. Right now he had discovered a way to slow it down, by means of a particular elixir. However the ingredients were difficult to find, and he had to test it sparingly. Riku was the first to awake, and noticed Kairi and Sora snuggling closely. That was kinda a cute scene, and he softly smiled. Getting up he wandered to the lab, where Vexen looked like he had not slept in a while.

"So any progress." He called.

"I have an elixir that might help, though supplies for it are difficult to come by." Vexen exclaimed.

"Still good news." Riku spoke, then noticing the collar Vexen wore was gone.

"That came off in the night." Vexen explained. "I consulted the others, all of us have been released."

"Well that might help a lot." Riku spoke up. "Anything I can do?"

Vexen just handed him a list, and went back to his work. Taking it Riku left and ran into Axel who was chilling with Roxas. Roxas was not exactly happy to see him, and merely glared in Riku's direction.

"Hey need to do some shopping?" Axel mused. "So Roxas want to come along?"

"Hey don't forget me." Xion called.

"Only if we get ice cream." Roxas huffed.

"Sure thing buddy." Axel offered.

The group headed into the town, not expecting to be welcomed much by the residents. Being so early in the morning it was rather quiet. The place was a replica of twilight town, only slightly different in some aspects. Riku did not know what to think of it, and wondered if a certain someone was here. Sure enough they came across Diz who was wandering the town square.

"Hello friend." Riku sopke up.

"Hello, and the rumor is true." He scowled.

"Oh great it is you." Axel and Roxas chimed in at the some time.

"Hey now, no fighting Sora needs our help" Riku shouted.

"He does now." Diz replied. "Anything I can help with?"

"Like they are gonna help us." Roxas huffed.

Axel motioned for him to settle down, the last thing they needed was more trouble. Diz was not exactly happy at seeing them here, however he decided to appoint himself caretaker of the area. This was not expected, perhaps they would behave themselves, even the old mansion was there.

"Well, I might be able to." He said. "Follow me."

He led them to the old mansion, that was housed nearby, a small booth had been set up near the gate. There were a few moogles that were milling about, while others were arranging wares. Today was a free ice cream day, and everyone was offered some. Roxas was a bit happy about that, and wished they could sit on the clock tower as usual.

"Hey kupo" one of them said.

"I need a few things, namely these." Diz replied handing over a list.

They looked it up and down, then motioned to the other moogles who moved in. Talking among themselves they scattered, to search for the ingredients. Most of them came back with something, only one returned empty handed. Diz paid them well, then turned to the others.

"We are out kupo" They sighed.

"We can try to synthesize a substitute." Diz sighed. "I give you permission to use the lab."

"Well lets go." Riku ordered. "I just hope this will work."

Axel and Roxas took the rest back to Vexen, hoping for some good news. Vexen was busy at work, turning to grab a few things when Roxas spoke up. Upon hearing access to a better lab, they gathered a few things and followed them. They also took several samples, from the heartless to further test. Sora thankfully was stable, and was being watched over by a little sleep deprived Kairi. From the looks of it, she had spent most of the night half awake.

"Hey kiddo why not take a nap?" Came the voice of Xigbar.

"Like I am going to trust you around him." Kairi snapped.

"Easy there, no need to bite." Xigbar offered,backing up.

"Come on princess." Came the voice of Demyx. "That might help you."

"Alright." She said backing down a little.

"We have some nice guest rooms." Demyx offered.

Lexaeus wandered in, and decided to pick her up. While not expecting it, she settled down, hoping Sora would be alright. Before they even got there, she was fast asleep. He could tell Kairi adored Sora, like a brother of sorts. However it was strange the heartless had gone into a quieter state. lately he wondered if it, was silently studying them, and its surroundings. Things had been too quiet, that made him wary with a good reason. Zexion was currently on watch, just in case something happened. Though last he had looked some of the leaves on it, seemed withered, as if tides were turning.


	8. Coming to the rescue

I own no one here, and sorry for the late update, I have had a lot going on in life.

After some time at the lab where Diz was, Vexen returned to his regular one. Setting aside the elixir in a small cabinet on the desk. He decided to have Zexion watch the heartless for now, they really did not like how it seemed to watch back. Zexion continued to watch, till sleep unexpectedly overcame him, the heartless on the other hand was secretly burrowing its way out. The whitherd husk, was just a ruse to keep them off guard. Burrowing through it , was taking a toll, and had somewhat weakened it. The heartless was thristy, and there happened to be a water pipe nearby. Making a hole in it, it greedily sucked up water. Revived it continued its search for Sora. Unexpectedly At that moment Vexen stepped in, and spotted a small crack in the tank.

"ZEXION" He shouted.

"What?!" Zexion replied bolting upright.

"That heartless has escaped. " Vexen snorted pointing at the tank.

"The husk was a ruse." Zexion replied. "Sora might be in trouble."

Lexeaus was outside the door, quickly he rushed to where Sora was. Riku was nearby sleeping on a sofa. Swiftly he pulled the boy off dropping him to the floor. There was very little time for formaties.

"Hey what was that for?" Riku hissed waking suddenly.

"Emergency." Lexaeus replied.

"Got it." Riku answered, rushing to where Sora was.

Kairi was woken up, suddenly by a crackling sound. Racing to the main room she saw Sora sleeping deeply. Roughly Kairi shook him one, hoping he would wake up. Sora looked at her, in confusion why was he so abruptly woken up?

"Kairi what is going on?" He spoke.

"Trouble." She whispered. "We need to move now."

"We are on it." Riku called. Entering the room with lexaeus. "Kairi take sora and run for it."

"No I am going to stay and fight with you." Sora protested.

"Sora you are in no shape." Kairi insisted grabbing his arm.

"I can carry him." Axel spoke stepping in.

Sora sighed, but let Axel lifted him up, they swiftly left the room. Just then the heartless burst though the wall, letting out an ear splitting roar. This was much larger than the last one they had fought. Lexaeus led the charge, followed by Riku, both of them quickly cut it down. In the other room Sora let out a yelp, that was strange.

"You alright?" Questioned Axel.

"Everything hurts." Sora answered.

"Hold on a moment, do you think this heartless could be holding Sora hostage in a way?" Kairi spoke up.

"If that is the case." Said Axel alarmed. "We need to stop them."

"Wait here." Kairi called.

Riku and Lexaeus were in the other room ready to finish off the heartless.

"Stop!" Kairi yelled. "If you kill it you might kill Sora."

The two of them stopped, great they were between a rock and a hard place. The heartless just grinned that them, almost a smirk of sorts. As if it knew it had the upper hand, daring them to further harm it. Vexen on the other hand decided to check on the elixir, it was done ,now how to get it to Sora. Reaching out he grabbed it, and turned around to leave.

"Don't move." Came the voice of Marluxia.

"What are you doing in my lab?" Hissed Vexen.

Marluxia just pointed upward, Vexen looked up. Above him was another husk of the heartless, poised as a spider on a thread. Behind it surrounding the walls were a few others acting like sentries. Dam this thing was going to be a pest, and then some. Were they even aware or had decoys, that was the question. Nodding Marluxia made some duplicates, then had Vexen hand the elixir over while keeping the husks distracted. Barely they made it to the door, while Vexen was cornered. They hoped Marluxia could get it to Sora in time.

Elsewhere Ansem noticed Invader was rather quiet, too quiet for that matter. Slightly alarmed he entered the room to find her, sitting upright and leaning against the wall. Her head was in her hands, they looked tired. However they did not notice them just yet. They did not appear to be in much distress.

"Did you sleep well." He purred.

"I need to help them." She answered.

"Not in your current state." Ansem sternly ordered.

Ignoring him, Invader moved to the edge of the bed. Cautiously she got to her feet, to take a few toddling steps. She kept her eyes on Ansem, only to feel her legs give way. He grabbed her one, just before she hit the floor.

"What did I tell you." He sighed.

"I will be fine, I dont want your help." She hissed.

"You need to rest." He ordered.

"If you are telling the truth, on experimenting on me." Invader growled.

"Merely a ruse, for the most part." He laughed. "However you were very roughed up."

"I dont doubt that." She glowered.

"I was aching for days, thanks to you." Ansem continued. "Sorry about being rough."

"Sure you are." She spat at him.

At that moment there was a knock at the door outside, then the sound of crates being set down. There were the sound of footsteps, that then retreated with the sound of a wagon driving off.

"What was that?" Ansem asked puzzled.

"You needed supplies, and I know of the nomads in this area." Invader told him. "Before I collapsed at the gate, I let out some certain flower petals."

"So I owe you more now." They said with a scowl.

"Not at all, I am only helping, I am obliged to." She answered

"Well then thank you." Ansem spoke, not knowing how to feel about it. "Do you mind if I hug you?"

"Just this once." She huffed.

With a smile he hugged her one, then got an odd tingling sensation. Why did they suddenly feel a little tired. What was going on, this sensation alarmed them. How much power did she have over him.

"Sorry, but they really need me." Invader said, breaking free.

He felt so weak right now, they watched as invader helped them over to the bed. The door downstairs opened and footsteps made their way up. A figure showed up, dressed in weathered clothes, the color of dust and faded colors.

"Please take care of him." Invader instructed. "You are not to harm them."

The figure nodded, then turned to Ansem who reached out for Invader. He did not like this figure at all, the way they could not tell what it was. Also the thought of being alone again, trapped alone. No he shook the thought from his head, for the time being.

"You cant leave me." He sighed.

"I will return for you later." She remarked. "When the time of choosing comes."

"What about them?" Ansem said glowering.

"Oh them , they are not even human." Invader remarked. "Rest assured they wont harm you."

"What did you do to me?" He demanded.

"Just a slight energy drain." Invader remarked. "You will recover fine."

With that they entered a portal, making there way to where Sora and the rest were at a standstill. Hopefully they had arrived in time, though they wondered what had gone on sense they last paid a visit.

To be concluded.


End file.
